Of Hearts And Souls
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Old story upload. Non-Yaoi. Main Pairings 2xSally, 5xHirde. Side Pairings 5xSally, 2xHirde. Things get complicated at the Preventers. Humour and romance.


meta http-equiv"content-type" content"text/html; charsetshiftjis"  
meta http-equiv"mssmarttagspreventparsing" content"true"  
meta name"robots" content"noindex,nofollow"  
meta name"robots" content"noarchive"  
meta name"robots" content"nosnippet"

Disclaimers Apply.  
Fanfiction by: Dark Sadistic Angel C&C: darksadisticangel at Mature Audiences. Warnings/Description: 2+Sally, 5+Hirde, 2+Hirde, 5+Sally, Humour, Lime, Non-Yaoi, Slight Angst.  
Hirde loves Duo. Duo loves Sally. Sally loves Wufei. Wufei falls in love with Hirde. Work gets pushed aside at the Preventers as office relationships get a tad jumbled and confused.  
2002/04/12, 2004/02/20 (revision).

Title: Of Hearts and Souls

Sally shook her head as she saw Duo bound out of the building below her window. Following the young man was a group of giggling office girls who had apparently finished their set hours of work and now was following the laughing man towards what plans he had for the afternoon. All six of them filled the black van he held open for them. The one lucky girl who got to sit in the front was openly smirking with content. She recognised a few from various sections around the Preventer block. Duo got around. It was amazing how popular he was.  
But that was the way it went. Females were attracted to Duo because of his glittering brightness. He was always the centre of attention of any gathering. But his charm was lethal. It drew too many people in too deep. And Duo was not a serious player. She was a lucky that she was never blinded by Duo's light. If she had been, it would have been almost a guarantee that he would have broken her. Like he had broken Hirde.  
The girl was sitting before her, her posture diminutive as she tapped tiredly away at her computer's keypad. Before, when both Duo and Hirde had first entered the service, she had been as bright as Duo. Gradually though, a dark change had came over her. Hirde had stopped smiling as often, and her bright green blue eyes had dimmed as Duo, one after the other, began dating the other office girls. Sally studied her from behind her desk.  
It was frustrating to see the tiny girl so sad. Hirde never explained why she did not object to Duo's unfaithfulness, despite it being so obvious that she was in love with the other Preventer. Sally suspected he was the reason why she had joined in the first place. Hirde had claimed there was nothing between them, but it was apparent to all her words were a lie. Sally tapped the pen in her hand.  
'Hirde...'  
The girl looked up.  
'Yes?'  
Sally hesitated. How could she phrase her question?  
'Woman- where is that Maxwell?' came a loud roar from the doorway.  
A tall Chinese man stepped into the room. He stormed over to Sally. Wufei did not look pleased, she noted. Calmly, Sally crossed her hands and looked up at the irritated man towering over her  
'He's out.'  
'Where?'  
'Does it matter? His shift is finished for the day.'  
'Not quite. That's the problem. The idiot's gone out playing with his fans again without finishing the assignment I set him.'  
Wufei was not happy. Maxwell was too casual about his work. It annoyed the hell out of him. He reached over to the communicator on Sally's desk and dialed an outline number. Leaning on a hand, he looked past Sally towards the window.  
'Maxwell? Get your ass back here now. I need those files- what? Who the hell's Hirde?'  
'I am. Here are the files you wanted. I'm sorry that they are late, but I completely forgot about them today.'  
Wufei looked up. A young girl was standing at his side. In her two outstretched hands she held two thick folder. Her hands shook as she held the files before him. The handset from his hand slide as Wufei gaped at the beautiful girl before him. The girl had the most creamiest skin he had ever seen. She had perfect pink, rosy lips and... What the hell was he thinking?  
The clatter of the handset onto the table alerted him to the fact that he had been staring at the girl for too long a period. With a curse, he tore his eyes away from the confused and frightened girl and picked up the communicator's handset again.  
'Later Maxwell.'  
He slammed down the handset, and without looking at the girl, snatched at the files. He was being to blush. Damn.  
'Forgetfulness is no excuse,' he growled out. 'These are very important papers- Maxwell shouldn't even have trusted you with them. I don't know what he was thinking, but even if you're his girlfriend there are rules-'  
He heard a muffled sob. Startled by the sound, Wufei looked up and saw that the girl had tears in her eyes. They spilt onto her cheeks as Wufei watched horrified as the girl proceeded to cry before him.  
'Wait, wait- don't cry. Don't you dare do such a thing like that at work,' he babbled, not knowing what to do. 'It's not right. Stop it. Don't-'  
The girl turned and ran, sobbing.  
'Hey!'  
Without thinking, Wufei dropped the files he held onto Sally's desk and ran after her. He skidded out into the hall. Looking to his left then right, he saw the back of the dark, hair girl disappear around a corner. He turned and followed pursuit. Seeing the small figure run into a room, Wufei followed her. He slammed open the door.

As he stepped into the room, he saw the back of the girl was turned away from him. Her shoulders were shaking involuntary in silent sobs. She was trying to stop crying. By the looks of things, the girl was not doing a very good job. Guilt sliced through Wufei.  
'Look... um... Hirde, isn't it?'  
The black hair girl jumped, and whirled around.  
'Mister Chang!?'  
He nodded. Wufei shoved his hands into his pockets. Now what? Pursuit seemed like a good idea before, but now that he found her, he did not know what to say to the girl. All he could do was not to stare too hard at the girl. Even with bloodshot and puffy eyes, the girl still looked remarkably appealing to him. And he did not know what to do about it. It was the first time he felt so stunned. He looked at the ground. Well, first things first, he had to apologise. He felt ashamed of himself for making the girl cry. It had been unmanly of him.  
'I'm...' Even though he had made up his mind to apologise, the words still came hard. 'I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so harsh then. Please stop crying.' He looked up. 'Forgive me.'  
'It's not your fault I'm crying,' The girl smiled painfully. Her lips twitched. She was failing in her effort to smile. A tear slipped down the girl's cheeks. Hirde rapidly wiped it away, and keep on smiling as if the tear had never escaped. She continued on.  
'So please, don't worry about it. I'm sorry to trouble you Mister Chang with forgetting to hand to you those papers Duo gave to me, but rest assured, I'll make sure not to forget next time.'  
Wufei looked at her wordlessly. Hirde look back at him, her head tilted in expectation of Wufei's departure. Her eyes glistened as she did so.  
'I don't care about those blasted papers- what's wrong with you woman?'  
Her bottom lip trembled.  
'Nothing Mister Chang. I'll be fine in a moment.'  
It was a blatant lie, and both of them knew it. Wufei felt like he was hitting his head against a brick wall. The girl was irritating him with her stubbornness. Wufei did not know why it was so irritating, but he knew that he would get to the bottom of the matter. It meant his honour.  
'If you don't tell me, I'll get it from Maxwell,' he bluffed. There was no way in hell he would ask the idiot for information on an issue outside of work, but he betted the girl before him would not know. What he did not plan on was for the girl to slap him.  
The sound of a palm hitting flesh echoed in the small, pink room. Wufei looked back at Hirde in surprise as he held his stinging left cheek.  
The aqua eye girl glared up at him. Fresh tears now streamed unheeded down her face.  
'Leave Duo out of this. You tell him, and I'll... I'll kill you! I mean it! I don't want him to know...' her voice suddenly broke as Hirde swayed back from Wufei. 'I don't want him to know that...'  
In several quick steps, Wufei did the unthinkable and scoped up the small girl in his arms before she collapsed. Hirde fell against him and burrowed her face in his jacket.  
'.Don't... tell... him I... God, I'm sorry Mister Chang but... please don't.. tell... sorry...'  
She began to wail incomprehensively. Wufei flinched as the high volume sound slammed into his eardrums. Still, he did not release the shaking girl. Actually, he wasn't sure if he could. The girl was squeezing him so tightly that he wasn't sure if she planned to break his ribs or spine. Or both.  
Hirde quietened gradually as Wufei awkwardly rubbed her back in comforting circles. Soon, her crying subsided to quiet sobs. Wufei sighed and patted Hirde's back as he felt Hirde relax her painful hold on him. Maybe now he could get an answer from the small girl. The first question was Maxwell. He had a suspicion Maxwell was somehow important to the girl's disturbance.  
'He's your boyfriend, so why-'  
'He's not my boyfriend,' came a muffled reply. 'He never was.'  
Hirde did not lift her head from his chest as she reached up a hand and clung to Wufei's shoulder.  
'I'm sorry Mister Chang, but could I stay here just a little longer?'  
Wufei nodded. Then releasing Hirde could not see his action, Wufei spoke.  
'It's fine with me.'  
He embraced the girl and rocked her gently. Maxwell was a blasted fool. He could not understand why the no good lazy good for nothing had not fallen for such an obvious jewel. His thoughts darkened. Upon their next meeting, Wufei thought, he would take the idiot out and teach him a few lessons on how real men were suppose to protect women. Women should not cry because of a man's action.  
'Don't think bad of him please...' murmured Hirde. It was almost as if the girl had read his mind. 'He never promised me anything. It was all on my part. He's in a love with another.'  
'He'd be a fool to love someone other than you,' protested Wufei. 'You're so beautiful.' Wufei clamped shut his mouth as soon as he realised what he had stated. How had that escaped him? That sound so... awful. She was going to think he was coming on to her now. And he wasn't. Was he? No, he wasn't. It was dishonourable to romance someone in the state that obviously needed true comfort, but he was offering that so... Wufei was in a turmoil.  
Hirde squeezed him.  
'Thank you.'  
Suddenly Wufei felt warm all over. The girl continued to lean against him, her face buried in the layers of his uniform. He could feel the tears soak though his shirt and drip down against his skin.  
'He loves Sally, did you know that?' giggled Hirde. The girlish sound had no humour to it.  
'Sally!?'  
'Mm. Funny hey? You would never suspect it from the way that he acts, but he told me from the start, so I always knew. Like the stupid idiot I was, I kept on hoping it would fade away, and he would turn to me. But after joining the Preventers, and I saw how he acted with Sally- how he tries desperately to hide his attraction for her with all his casual flirting, it was my hope that faded away. Duo won't change his love.' A sob rack though her shoulders. 'I guess he can't change it, no matter how we both want it to.'  
Wufei simply held her tight as her crying increased. As time passed, gradually her sobs subsided. Then her body slackened in his arms. Surprised by the dead weight, Wufei discovered that Hirde had fallen asleep against him. He blinked down at the girl.  
'Hirde...?'  
The girl did not wake. He shrugged. Fine. It was better that way anyhow. She needed rest. He lent his head down and breathed in her perfume. She smelt of innocence, and sunshine. Wufei jerked up again as he heard a click. The door opened behind him. He looked back sideways. Noin was in the doorway. There was apparent shock on her face as she took in Wufei holding a sleeping Hirde in his arms.  
'Wufei...'  
'What?' he snapped defensively. He was blushing furiously at being caught, but Wufei did not release Hirde from his embrace. 'Is there a problem? What are you here for?'  
Noin looked at Wufei strangely. 'Well, I'm sorry for intruding but...'  
'But what?'  
'This is the ladies rest room.'

Wufei worked late into the night. After placing Hirde on the couch in the private staff room, Wufei had an excess of energy for some reason. He wanted to work it off physically- preferably with, or rather on, Duo Maxwell, but the fool of course was not around. Maxwell never took his duty seriously. After his work day was finished, the braided youth was soon off elsewhere with a gaggle of office girls following him. He doubted very much that Maxwell was in love with Po. Hirde was mistaken.  
His pen stopped moving as he thought about the secretary. She was beautiful. She was not at all like his long ago child-wife. Meiran had been different. Although the two were both slight of built, Meiran had moved swiftly, with determination in her pose. She had barely swayed in her walk. Hirde swayed a lot more. She was a little more clumsier too, but somehow that seemed... cute. His cheeks flushed as he recalled how she felt in his arms, a fragile creature needing protection. Like a rare bird.  
But she was love with the nut Maxwell.  
There was the sound of paper tearing and then a sudden snap. Wufei snapped out of his daze and blinked down at the report beneath him. His pen was broken in two. Ink was splattered every where. He swore in a torrent of street Chinese that his dearly respected elder, Ron Shirin, had never heard uttered from his educated lips. He had worked for a hour composing the draft. Now because of a leaky, broken pen, it was now mostly unreadable. He tossed the two pieces of the pen into the garbage bin and reached for several tissues to wipe his hand. He needed a breath of air, Wufei suddenly decided. And maybe coffee. He threw the black stained tissues away into the bin.  
Wufei headed out of his office towards the private staff room. What if Hirde was still there? Wufei stopped before the entrance. He had to enter quietly then. After creaking open the door, he hesitantly peered cautiously in. Hirde was not longer on the couch. In the place where he had placed her laid a folded up blanket. He snorted to himself. Of course the girl wouldn't still be in the building. It was approaching four am already. To expect Hirde to be there was simply plain ridiculous. He stepped inside and headed for the kitchen counter. Picking up a cup, he walked with it towards the coffee machine.  
'Wufei? What 'cha doing here at this hour?'  
Wufei turned at the unexpected voice.  
It was Maxwell. The long hair youth waved at him and then yawned. He looked tired. Wufei looked down. In Duo's hands was a large folder containing reports.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Oy, I asked that first, but it's okay.' He flapped the folder before him. 'Work man, work. Trying earn a little bit of my pay here, that's all.'  
'At this time?' He couldn't believe it.  
Duo cocked an eyebrow.  
'Hey, I'm always here at this hour. It's you that not normally here. Say, I thought you went home usually around one.'  
He yawned again. Duo walked towards the counter, and picked up a cup. He held it towards Wufei.  
'Get me some coffee too, while you're there at the coffee machine.'  
Wufei filled his own cup up.  
'Get it yourself.'  
He walked away.  
'Jeez, a little uppy there aren't we tonight?' Duo pushed past Wufei. He smelt of cigarette and alcohol, mixed with perfume. It was apparent he had came directly from some bar towards work without changing clothes.  
'You stink,' he noted as he past.  
There was a clatter behind Wufei. Feeling the weight of a stare, Wufei turned to look at Duo. The other was glaring at him. His cobalt blue eyes were bleary and bloodshot.  
'Are you looking for a fight?'  
Wufei thought briefly. Looking at the youth before him, he remembered Hirde's tearful face. Something boiled inside of him. He placed down the coffee cup he held carefully.  
'Yes actually,' he replied calmly, and threw a punch at Duo.

Duo dodged the punch, as he expected. He had deliberately slowed his punch to warn Duo. He would take no man out by the trickery of surprise. The next blow was intended for real. He blocked the return punch Duo aimed at his stomach and stepped sideways, flipping his hand in an seemingly casual hold around Duo's wrist as he did so. In a few more moves, he flipped Duo forward, using the other's momentum. The space was narrow. Duo hit the wall before he completed his roll.  
However Duo showed a surprisingly swiftness in recovery. He kicked himself off the wall, and in a blur, attacked Wufei from the ground. Wufei narrowly dodged the low kick aimed at his feet by jumping towards the side and using the counter to suppose his weight briefly. He then brought himself down again and tried to slam his foot into Duo as he did so. Duo slid underneath his intended attack, grabbing Wufei's ankle. Wufei found himself being jerked forward. He fell down. Wufei relaxed his body and absorbed the impact. Behind him, Duo bit deep into his ankle before releasing the foot and jumping on top of Wufei's back.  
'Oof- damn ankle biter!'  
Furious, Wufei threw Duo off by digging his elbow into the other's side ribs. He flipped himself up and was about to attack Duo again when suddenly Duo began to laugh below him.  
'What's so damn funny?'  
'You. Me. This.'  
Duo barely managed to choke out the three words as he chuckled. He held his side painfully as he rolled himself halfway up. His laughter stirred Wufei's anger. The fool was not treating the fight as he should. The fool was trying to make a fool out of him too.  
'No- I'm not trying to make out of fool out of you. It's just that this situation is a little funny, don't you think? Can you tell me just why the hell are we fighting?'  
'Because it's your fault there's an injustice!'  
'My fault there's an- what?! Now what the fuck was I suppose to have done?' Duo's smile dropped as a look of utter confusion crossed his face.  
'You hurt her fool!'  
A look of utter incomprehension appeared on Duo's face.  
'Sorry but you know Wufei, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, or what you're on, but you are not making sense here. In fact you... Hirde. You mean Hirde.' Suddenly a look of understanding dawned on his face. Duo abruptly stood. 'Wufei- when did you fall in love with Hirde?' he demanded.  
Wufei's jaw dropped. For a long period, Wufei could only stare at Maxwell.  
'Don't be ridiculous! I just met her today- yesterday!' he barked out.  
Duo whistled.  
'Oh, I see,' he drew out the last word in satisfaction.  
Wufei reddened in anger.  
'What do you see?'  
Duo shrugged. A look of satisfaction crossed his face, and he smiled.  
'That you're in the same situation as me. Now don't try to bluff me out Wufei- I know you.' He wagged a finger before Wufei's face. 'You're behaving irrationally.'  
Wufei simply glared at Maxwell.  
Duo looked back at Wufei.  
'Hey, you don't have to look so pissed about it. It's a natural thing for a man to do: make a fool of himself over a woman.'  
'I am not a fool!'  
'Yes you are. This fool can tell. But then again, I'm more of a fool than you.' He looked towards the counter. 'Your coffee's getting cold, by the way.'  
Duo stepped away from Wufei and limped away towards the coffee machine. The long hair man rubbed at his ribs as he did so. He poured himself a cup underneath Wufei's surprised gaze. Whistling, Duo added cream to his coffee. His actions were too casual. Wufei had the feeling of being dismissed. He did not like it. As Duo made a move to past him, Wufei stepped before him, and blocked him.  
'Explain yourself Maxwell. I don't understand you.'  
Duo looked at him tiredly. His eyes were bloodshot. 'Get out of my way Wufei, I have work to do.'  
'I want to know.'  
'And I don't want to tell.'  
Wufei shoved his hands in his pockets.  
'Please,' he said stiffly.  
Duo eyed Wufei. He reached up and tugged at the back of his braid with his left hand for a moment. Then he sighed.  
'Oy, oy, oy... you're a nosy little prick aren't you?'  
'Correct.'  
A faint smile tugged at the edges of Duo's lips.  
'Oh well, it's nothing really secret anyway, I suppose.' He waved a hand at the couch. 'Shall we take a seat while I babble? It won't take long, but I'm kinda am in a little pain and would like to sit down. You're a bastard in a fight.'  
They sat down across from the counter.  
'You know Wufei,' Duo sipped at his coffee, 'ow- hot. Oh, where was I- yeah, that's right, like I was saying, if I had a choice, I'd pick Hirde for my girl you know, but I don't. Life ain't never that easy. Instead I'm stuck moping about some woman who can't even stand me, but is too lady-like to tell me so, bless her kind, benevolent soul.'  
'You couldn't possibly mean Sally?'  
'Yep. I see Hirde's already told you.' He rolled his eyes. 'Damn, that girl can never keep her mouth shut, I swear. She's knocked out over half of my possible dates here with that bomb, and if this keeps up, I'm going to have to look for new ones outside of this damn building. Yeah I like Sally- heads over heels in love with her actually. Hey. You don't have to look so disbelieving about the whole thing Wufei. I'm trying to talk to you seriously and you looking like I've suddenly sprouted a second head.'  
'But Sally!?'  
'She reminds me of someone I used to know.'  
'Who?'  
'A nun.' Duo rested the back of his head on the couch. 'I used to be a little Church boy, believe it or not. A nun and a priest took care of me then. She used to hold me and let me bury my head in her soft bosom.' A smile tugged at Duo's lips. 'God I want to bury my head in Sally's bosom the same way now. I'll bet they'll be even softer. E cup... mmm...'  
Wufei choked on his coffee.  
'Duo!'  
'Hey hey! I'm a healthy, young man and Sally's a woman all over. You might need glasses outside of reading books Wufei. Haven't you ever noticed that even with those manly shirts she wears that the third button down is always near to popping all the time? I don't know why she tries to hide it, but she's downright sexy.'  
'You're a pervert,' Wufei said.  
Duo closed one eye and glanced at Wufei with his other open eye. He grinned.  
'Yep. I can't help myself.' His smile dimmed. 'That's why I have to laugh Wufei. Because I'm weak and I can't help myself.'  
'I don't understand.'  
'You might understand later. It depends on the woman my friend. Strength means nothing when the bitch called fate kicks a guy in the balls. There is no real "justice" in the game of love.' He gulped down the remaining portion of his coffee. 'Break's over. I'm going now. See you later today Wufei.'  
Duo left the room.

Oddly enough, it became usual for him to often meet with Hirde Schbeiker. He couldn't put his finger on as to why the small, young girl had suddenly become a predominate face in his life. Sally Po had also become equally as predominate in his life, considering all the urgent, work related business he suddenly had with her office.  
'Good morning Wufei.'  
A small voice chirped from behind him as he stopped outside the Sector 07 office. He turned around and acknowledged the girl behind with a grunt. The fact she used his first name did not bother him at all. It sounded better coming from her lips than the awkward "Mister" she had used for the first week. He opened the door for her, and followed the girl in. Even  
'Sally's gone out to talk with and hand some papers over to Lady Une, so if you need to speak to her personally, she'll be out of the section around one.'  
'Oh...' Wufei stood by the door and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I see. Well then...' He frowned. 'Could you process these?'  
He handed Hirde two thin folders. Hirde rose an eyebrow as she glanced at the low security rating printed on the folders.  
'You could have gotten someone else to drop these files in.' Humour lit her green blue eyes. 'Say, tell me Wufei- was there a special reason for you to do it yourself, hmm?'  
Hirde glanced at Wufei and grinned. A tell tale blush crept up from Wufei's neck at her amused look. Hirde laughed. In a manner unfitting of her station, the small girl smacked the back of Wufei hard with the palm of her hand.  
'Oof,' Wufei gasped. The small girl was stronger than she actually looked.  
'Yes I knew it!' she squealed. 'You like Sally, don't you?'  
'What?!' Wufei's jaw dropped. What was she talking about?  
'Oh don't pretend. Why else would you be hanging around here all the time on the faintest of excuses?' Her grin grew wider. 'It's been the talk of all the departments. So Wufei, spill- you're in love with Sally, aren't you?'  
'What are you on about woman?! I'm not in love with Sally. By my ancestors, I never even thought of her that way, and I never will. She's a good person but I'm-'  
'I'm glad to here that. It's always nice to be considered a "good person".'  
At the sound of a voice behind him, Wufei whirled around. Hirde gasped.  
'Sally...'  
Startled by the dark blonde's sudden appearance, Wufei took a two paces back and tripped into Hirde. They both tumbled down. Wufei automatically pulled Hirde on top of him and cushioned the girl's fall.  
'Oof!'  
Sally looked down with a fond smile at the two. She lent down and picked up the scattered files Hirde had dropped. After she glanced briefly through the folders, she laid the two on Hirde's desk. Sally pulled a thick, red folder from a piled heap. She tucked the folder underneath her arm. Sally patted Hirde's head as she walked past the two again.  
'Now Wufei, is there anything else I can do for you?'  
Wufei looked up at her. He made an effort to draw his dignity together.  
'No. That is all,' he replied stiffly.  
'Sally...?' Hirde looked at the woman with wide, questioning eyes.  
'Could you mind the office alone for the rest of the day Hirde? I'm sorry to leave my post like this, but... Sorry...' With a jerky motion of her hands, Sally pulled the door open and exited the room hurriedly.  
'... What's wrong with that woman?' Wufei questioned in puzzlement.  
Hirde looked down at Wufei. Wufei's heart dropped as he notices the girl's eyes was rapidly filling up with tears.  
'Why are you crying? Are you hurt?' Wufei was thrown into panic. 'Look, hold on. Don't cry. I'll call back Sally and-'  
Two loud smacks sounded aloud as Hirde smacked the Chinese youth beneath her with first her right, then left palm.  
'You are the lowest!'  
She scrambled off Wufei and stood up clumsily.  
'Hirde...'  
The girl glared down at him. Tears now flowed free down her pale cheeks.  
'You stupid...' her lips tightened, 'male!'  
Hirde stomped down on Wufei's groin. Hard.  
'Arrgh!'  
Through sudden blinding haze of agony, Wufei heard footsteps tapped rapidly away from him before a door slammed. Hirde had gone. Wufei clutched at his manhood in pain.  
'Oooooooh...'  
Damnit! There was no justice with women! They were all damn crazy.

Sally sat in the seat of her car, simply staring. For some reason, she could not summon enough energy to start the engine.  
'Oy!'  
A knocking on the window beside her startled her out of her stupor. Sally blinked at the figure standing outside her car.  
'Duo...'  
She wound down her window.  
'What's the matter Duo?'  
'I should ask that of you, but knowing you, you sure as hell won't answer someone like me darling so I won't even bother.'  
He grinned at her. As he did so, Duo stuck his hand inside and removed the car keys from the engine. Before she knew it, he had opened the driver's door and was ushering her back into the passenger's seat.  
'Move, move, move. C'mon, we've got to get going.'  
'What? Where?' Confused, Sally shifted seats awkwardly.  
Grinning at his success, Duo hopped into her car and started the engine.  
'I don't know,' he shrugged. 'Just somewhere. Put on your seat belt Sal' my gal, we're moving!'  
Sally had barely enough time to follow his command, before Duo backed out of the parking lot with a screech and roared out.  
'Duo... I would like you to handle my car with a little more care, you know.'  
'Ah sorry, my bad.'  
Sally arched an eyebrow at the grinning agent. He did not look in the least sorry at all. She sighed and settled into her seat.  
'So... where are we going?' she asked dryly. 'I trust this isn't a date, is it?'  
'Well if you agree to be my girlfriend, even just for the day, it will could be- maybe?' Duo tossed out flippantly.  
Sally lifted up her hand and clonked Duo's skull lightly with her knuckles.  
'You wish. Maybe in your dreams.'  
Duo glanced at her and winked.  
'Yep. Every night Sally ol' gal.'  
Sally pulled Duo's braid.  
'Ow!'  
That seemed to work better.  
'I'm only a few years older than you, so don't call me that.'  
''Kay, 'kay! I gotcha. Can you let go of my hair now? It is attached, and it kinda hurts if you keep on pulling it hard you know.'  
'I know.' Sally pulled it again before releasing it. She smiled as she heard Duo mutter a soft curse.  
'What was that?'  
'Ah... nothing really. Say, are you hungry? I guess you must be. How about a burger?'  
'No, I'm not -'  
Strange. She was hungry. And it wasn't even lunch. Sally suddenly gasped as she caught side of the car clock. It was nearly one. She had been sitting in her car, staring off into space, for almost three hours.  
'Skipping meals is bad. Or so I heard. So if burgers don't appeal, how about fried chicken?'  
'Didn't your mother tell you that eating too much junk food is also bad?'  
'Never had a mother,' Duo replied perkily. 'I was dumped.'  
Sally's head jerked up in surprise. For a moment she thought heard Duo wrong. He sounded so cheery. Too cheery. Sally looked at Duo with an odd expression.  
'I'm sorry to hear that.'  
Duo looked back at her with a small smile.  
'Don't be,' he said softly. 'Facts are facts, nothing less, nothing more.'  
'... You're strong,' Sally noted.  
'Ah. You too.'  
Sally's breath suddenly caught. Duo's smile had faded. He was now looking seriously at her. It was the first time she had seen him serious. There was something in his expression that spoke to her. It was as if Duo knew- no. He did. Duo knew. Sally's eyes widened. How did he know? Her lips parted in a silent question. Did he...?  
Something flickered across the youth's face. Duo turned away abruptly. He faced the road.  
'So, what do you want? For food. If not take out, how about a restaurant or something?'  
Sally snapped back at the casual question from Duo.  
'Oh. Um... fine then. Let's see, how about...' She caught sight of an upcoming sign. 'There! Turn there.'  
'Where?'  
'The steak house. Let's eat steak.'  
'Whoa! Steak? Damn, I love you Sally!'

Somehow, despite his reluctance, Sally persuaded Duo to show her the bars he frequented outside of work. He did not know how she did it, but sometime after the fourth drink or so, it no longer mattered. He had gotten Sally to date him. Well, it wasn't officially a date, but still...  
It was sometime between the hours of two and three in the morning, on a crowded dance floor, that Duo realised foggily that he was late for work.  
'Hey... Sal...' he slurred.  
'Hmm... what?' Sally lent against Duo, her breasts pressing softly against his chest. 'Music's loud. Speak up?'  
Duo grinned lopsidedly.  
'I'm late,' he declared.  
'Late? Late for... what?'  
'Umm...' briefly his mind went blank. 'Ah, yeah. Work. Gotta work. Got papers and shit to do at the office. Can't party till dawn 'cause gotta go like Cindy.'  
'Cindy? Who's her?'  
'Cinderella. I'm Cinderella.'  
'You're not a girl.' Sally reached down between them and groped Duo's manhood. 'Girl's don't have dicks you idiot.'  
She massaged him beneath.  
'Oh God Sal... don't do that,' Duo groaned. 'Lil' Shinigami's gotta want to do some hell raising if you do.'  
'Little? Feels plenty big to me.' Sally gave it one last pat before grabbing Duo's waist. 'Damn... want to puke. Can I puke on you?'  
'Sure,' Duo happily agreed. 'Puke away.'  
'Great. Thanks... wheeew... I changed my mind, I want to sit. My head's spinning.'  
'No room at bar.'  
'Outside?'  
'Outside's yuck. Don't want to sit in an alleyway. I want to sit in a chair.'  
'Take you home then?'  
'Don't want to go home. Too lonely there.'  
Duo drunkenly nodded against Sally's shoulder.  
'Okay. Let's go to work then. Lounge there is nice... and soft like your boobies hon.'  
'Sounds good.'  
They stumbled out of the nightclub and into the parking lot.  
'Where's your car Sal... honey?'  
'There. I think.'  
Duo fished Sally's car keys out of his pockets and tried the door.  
'Nope. Wrong one.'  
'The other door. That's the passenger's.' Sally hiccupped.  
Duo tried the other door.  
'Nope. Still the wrong one.'  
'Really? Hmm... maybe it's that one then.'  
After the third white Sedan they tried, they found the car. Sally tumbled inside when Duo opened the side door from within.  
''Kay, got'cha seat belt on?'  
'Don't want to put it on.'  
'Put it on honey. It's dangerous without it on you know,' Duo lectured as he started up the engine. 'We don't want to do anything dangerous... tonight? Today? Whatever.'  
He swerved out of the parking lot and down the main road. Duo frowned. He had to concentrate on the route he was taking. His head was not working tonight. Not working at all in fact- damn, he had just missed the turn... Oh no... the turn was... Shit. He took the wrong road. Duo did a tight U turn and spun the car around 180 degrees. He should have driven up the road before.  
'Hey... Don't... hurt Altron...'  
'Altron?'  
'My car's name,' Sally mumbled. 'Treat him nicely.'  
Duo couldn't quite remember where he had heard the name before, but it sounded familiar. He turned the car. The now familiar surroundings announced he was now heading in the right direction. He tried to think of where he had heard the name before as he drove up to the Preventer building, which finally appeared in sight.  
'Ah... wasn't that the name of...?'  
'Wu- Wufei's thingie.'  
'God, he names his dick Altron? What a crappy name. My Shinigami's way better.'  
'Noooo... Though your's probably bigger I'd admit, I meant his old Gundam. That was its code name.'  
'I thought it was Nataku.'  
A frown passed Sally's face briefly at the name.  
'Don't like Nataku. That was his wife, you know,' Sally said in a small voice. 'He compares everyone to his wife. I'm not as good as her.' Her lower lip trembled. 'But... But... Hirde is. It's not fair!' Sally suddenly shouted.  
Sally's outburst startled Duo into stomping on the accelerator. He swerved violently into the private, underground parking lot of the Preventer building and swore. They had too much speed.  
'Fuck!'  
He slammed on the brakes and skidded into a slot at the far end. The car stopped a centimeter from the concrete wall. They both flew forward, then violently back again as the safety belt restrained their movements.  
'Yes! "Fuck!" indeed!' After taking a deep breath to replenish the breath knocked out of her, Sally continued raving. The fact they had nearly had an accident did not seem to at all faze her. 'I was there first. I saw him first! It's not fair! What has she got that I don't?! I'm a woman too. I'm a woman... Why can't I be his other Nataku? I want to be... Nataku...'  
Duo stared blankly at the woman sitting beside him in bemusement. She was not making sense. There was something odd about the situation, Duo noted. But for the life of him, he could not figure out what. His mind was too befuddled, and at the moment, his heart was still racing from the adrenaline spurted into his system. He took off his seat beat with shaky hands.  
'Sally...'  
The woman looked down, seemingly obvious to Duo's call.  
'Sally... Sally... Hey Sally...'  
'... Hmm? Yes Duo?'  
'What are the chances of me being your Nataku?'  
'Zero,' Sally replied after a brief moment of consideration. She blinked at Duo. 'Why do you ask?'  
'Because I really do love you.'  
'Oh. Really?' Sally's dark, hazel eyes looked widely at him.  
'Yes. Really,' Duo grinned lopsidedly and then yawned. The adrenaline in him was rapidly subsiding. 'And you know what?' he leant towards Sally.  
'What?'  
'You're so very beautiful and I want to marry...'  
He fell asleep.

It was a harsh beeping of a car's horn that woke her up.  
'Ooh...'  
Her head was hurting.  
Beep. Beep.  
Something heavy was on her chest.  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Slam.  
Footsteps sounded. They were making their way to her position. Sally tried to open her eyes, but failed. The light was too bright. A hard knock sounded above her head.  
'Look you, this is my parking space and... Sally!? Duo!?'  
She finally managed to open her eyes. When she did, the face in the wind shield before her startled her into a yelp.  
'...Wufei!?'  
The Asian's man flushed red. Curiously, it looked to be more from embarrassment, than anger.  
'Um... sorry. I...' he looked away from her, flustered. 'Uh... never mind.'  
'What is Wufei? Just say it.'  
'I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll leave now and-'  
'Interrupting what?'  
Sally tried to lift up her right hand to smooth down her hair, but found that the something heavy on her chest also blocked her arm movement.  
'What the...'  
She looked down. Duo was sleeping against her, his face buried against her bust.  
'... Duo...?'  
There was no reaction from the sleeping youth at his name. Sally looked out at Wufei standing outside her car, and back down at Duo again.  
'Oh my...'  
An unfamiliar trail of heat blazed its way up her face.  
'It's not what it looks like.'  
A slam sounded from a distance and then an angry, female voice called out.  
'Wufei Chang! You've better go and make your apologies to Sally this morning, otherwise I will never speak to you again.'  
'Hirde! Uh... Don't come here!'  
Sally's eyes widened in alarm. Oh no. Now was not the time. Especially for Hirde to-  
'Sally!? Duo...'  
Sally groaned. Now her headache had skyrocketed to hell. Her head pounded.  
'Look Hirde, it's not what it looks like so...' Her voice trailed off. Hirde did not seem to be registering her words.  
The white faced girl simply stared at her and Duo. For the briefest of moments, raw pain flickered across her delicate features. Then a look of shadowed acceptance came into her eyes. The girl smiled.  
'I'm happy for you Sally,' she stated. Hirde's eyes slide to the youth sleeping against her chest, and her smile grew sad. 'He's a rascal, but he's a nice rascal.'  
Then she turned and ran. Sally swore inside. She reached up and knocked against the glass window with her left hand to gain Wufei's attention.  
'What are you standing around for? Follow her!' she ordered.  
Wufei looked in horror at Sally.  
'I don't know what to do.'  
'Are you telling me you're afraid of a mere female?'  
'Yes.'  
If the situation wasn't so messed up, Sally would have died of shock from Wufei's admittance. Instead she briefly mourned the fact she did not a tape recorder to tape the confession.  
'Just go Wufei! Otherwise I'll do something to you that you definitely do not want me doing.'  
That got the tall, Asian going. He leapt away from her car like a scared cat, and ran in the direction that Hirde had disappeared to. Sally sighed.  
'Oh hell. I feel sick.'  
She reached over the back of Duo's head and tightened her left hand on his braid.  
'Wake up Duo.'  
He did not bulge.  
'Wake up or else Duo.'  
The long hair youth did not wake up. Sally sighed.  
'I guess I have no choice then.'  
She pulled the braid hard.  
'Owww!' Duo fell off her chest and banged into hard dashboard behind him. 'Ow! Fuck shit! That hurts!'  
Oh. Pulling braids was fun, Sally discovered.

Hirde ran out of a side exit and collapsed outside of the parking lot. She huddled behind a thick shrubbery of bushes and stuffed her hand against her mouth. She was determined not to cry. Despite her attempt not to, she was blubbering like a baby to her shame.  
'...Mpgff... waaaaagh... waaaaah...'  
Okay, she was sounding like a complete idiot now. Hirde hoped that no one would come outside where she was. She thought she was done with crying, but the thought of Duo... Duo... and Sally. It really was the end now. Half of her was happy for the two, yet the other half... All she could feel was the wrenching painful half. Why not her? She wanted to die. She wanted to crawl into some deep dark hole and escape from everything- everyone around her.  
'Schbeiker?'  
A pair of booted feet appeared before her. Her wish was not to become true. Hirde wiped her face quickly with the front of her open over coat. She tried to school her face before she looked up. She encountered an anxious face. Wufei. A tight, tense Wufei who was looking down in worry at her. Not good. Despite her looks, she wasn't some weak girl. She was determined not to be weak.  
'Yes?'  
'Are you... feeling better?'  
'Of course I'm feeling... feeling... Wu... Wuuaaaaaaaah...'  
It wasn't going to work. Her face screwed up and she began to bawl.  
'Waaaaah...'  
She was pulled up into a firm hug. Hirde continued crying. His tight embrace was comfortably familiar. Hirde burrowed her head in his chest and bit her lip. Her shoulders shook.  
'Sssh... sssh... everything will be alright...' came a soft, reassuring whisper.  
'How... how could it... be alright when... when... Wuieeee...'  
'I'll send that fool to hospital for you if you want, so please don't cry,' Wufei promised. 'If it'll make it better, I'll even make sure he'll stay in a coma for life... If that isn't enough... I'll slit his throat personally with my sword... You can watch if you like.'  
Her crying subsided as soft, earnest offers from the man holding her calmed her. She lent into Wufei as he held her.  
'Thanks. But I don't want that, it's too final,' she mumbled. 'What about something else?'  
'I can tear off his limbs if you desire Hirde... Or I could do the same thing you did to me to him... That hurt quite a lot so I can personally guarantee it as a good punishment for this injustice...'  
'... Wufei?'  
'Yes Hirde?'  
'You called me by my actual name... and not my surname,' she noted.  
'... Ah... yes, I did.'  
Hirde suddenly jerked her head back. She looked in astonishment at Wufei.  
'Wufei- does that mean you like me?'  
'Huh?'  
'Before. You coming to my section all the time on the flimsiest of excuses. It wasn't Sally was it? It was me. You like me.'  
The dark, narrow eyes looking down at her widened in surprise.  
'Huh? I what?'  
As Hirde stared up at him in shock, a flush swept up from the tall man's neck, darkening his skin beneath his tan.  
'I... I... woman... Natuku help me!'  
Wufei jumped away her, his expression panicked.  
'Wufei...'  
Wufei abruptly pointed at the sky.  
'Look there!'  
'Where? There's nothing... Wufei?'  
When Hirde turned back from looking at the sky, she found the Asian man no longer standing before her and the door to the underground car park wide open. A rapid clatter of footsteps beating a hasty retreat down the steps announced where Wufei had gone. Her mouth dropped as she realised she had just been deceived by one of the oldest, and most well known get away trick. She would have never imagined the stout Asian to have... Her lips twitched. Tears fell down her cheeks once again as Hirde collapsed laughing on her knees.  
She had never known Wufei could be so cute.  
Sally could have Duo. She now wanted another man.  
'Wufei Chang!' she hollered out. 'You can run, you can hide, but you won't get away!'  
And this time for sure, she was not going to lose her prey.

Okay... She was not in the main hall. Good... Duo stepped out and whistled as he walked down the giant hall of the Preventer building. One perfect month of avoiding Sally. A month of nothing but wrenching and drinking with the seedier side of life to push away his cringing embarrassment at his one night of foolishness. One month also without his best friend, Hirde. She was busy being over the moon with the justice lunatic. Despite the fact he kind of missed being the centre of Hirde's attention, Duo was glad she was finally over him. He had no complaints regarding that. The complaint he had was with the object of her affection: Wufei.  
Wufei was making him sick. Wufei was completely, irrevocable, in love with Hirde. Wufei thought of nothing but Hirde. Wufei was frankly driving him crazy as the bastard Wufei was stalking him for information on what to buy his new love, the likes and dislikes of his new love, and if Duo advised him too much on Hirde's preferences- like how she preferred black pants to white, but pink was her favourite colour for underclothes etcetera- the raving nutter would have him pinned up the wall, his fist too close to Duo's nose for comfort, and would accuse him of being a pervert; and all he had been frigging doing was simply advising the maniac on what to get Hirde.  
Shit. Speaking of the devil... His stalker was running about the main hall like the lunatic he was. With a desperate look on his face. That could only mean one thing. Wufei was looking for him to seek his advice. Fuck no- no! Oh nooooo... He'd rather dance on the bar tables naked wearing toothpicks up his hole than try to tell his fellow Preventer comrade that Hirde did not need another cutesy-woodsy present to be left on her work desk. God knows it had became cluttered enough than it was. Duo reversed his direction and skidded back to the corner he had left.  
Safe- whoaaaa! Glory the boobs he had smacked his face in between were big and nice and... Shit. Sally. Not safe. A pain shot through his head as a firm hand yanked down his braid harshly. Duo found himself looking in a pair of icy, grey eyes with the barest trace of green flicks. Sally-when-Sally-the-kindest-loving-agent-of-all-agents-when-she-is-pissed-big-fucken-time-eyes.  
'Now Duo... Since you have now ceased using my breasts for twin cushions, would you care to lift your hands from my butt as well?'  
He had his hands splayed over her hips for balance. His fingers were stretched out, cupping the smooth curve of her upper buttocks.  
'Ack! Sorry!'  
Duo snatched his hands back. He felt a blush crept up his neck. He hoped it would not rise any further. He wanted some dignity in his meeting with Sally. Duo looked at Sally. Conversation. Conversation. Speech between humans. He had to communicate, and not simply lap up the vision of the woman whom he was crazy for like a dork.  
'Good morning Sally.'  
'It's the afternoon Duo,' Sally said drily.  
He was a dork.  
'Ah yes... I forgot. Hah hah...' his forced chuckled trailed off. 'Well now Sally, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You're looking quite well.'  
Sally nodded. She smiled.  
'Indeed. You've been perfect in your attempts to avoid me up to now. So... what caused this blotch up?'  
Duo's mouth fell open. Sally reached up and closed Duo's mouth for him by nudging his chin up with her fingers.  
'I... uh...'  
Shit. His whole face was red. There was no way he could lie.  
'Ah shit. You caught me,' he admitted tightly. 'Blotched up badly, didn't I? If it weren't for Wufei stalking me-'  
'Wufei stalking you?' Sally gave Duo a strange look.  
'Oy, don't give that look. I mean Wufei "seeking" me for advice on how to "love" a girl perfectly.' Duo sighed and jerked a thumb behind his back. 'Take a look around that corner and you'll find a very scared and frightened young man. He's always "seeking" me for help- and trying to pass it off as being for work duties of all things!' He rolled his eyes. 'It's as if he believes a playboy like me can give him advice on how to act in an actual real relationship.' He snorted. Then his eyes widened. Shit. What was he thinking of, to sprout his mouth off about Wufei and Hirde to Sally of all people!? 'Shit- no. Sally! I didn't mean to-'  
'Have you ever tried going into a real relationship?'  
Duo double blinked. Sally wasn't angry? Why wasn't she angry? She didn't even seem to be... hurt at all... Bemused, Duo opened his mouth and began to answer Sally without thought.  
'Well no. I don't go in for serious relationships unless I really feel something for the person- and there's only been one in my life. I've never got the cha...' he caught himself hastily. 'Look, does it matter?'  
Sally tilted her head.  
'Does it?'  
Duo stiffened.  
'... Sally...' He looked the older woman straight in the eye. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have never said anything before. Could we just both forget the whole night, please? I'm really, really sorry for bothering you with that, but really... it's...?'  
'Is it really not important?'  
Just one lie. Just one lie in a life time. He could do it. He knew if there was a God in the universe, God would forgive him for it. Duo opened his mouth. His tongue froze.

'Duo?'  
'No. It's important.'  
He was in Hell. Sally met his steady gaze. The woman nodded once.  
'Good. Because I don't like being avoided.'  
'Huh?'  
Sally looked past Duo's shoulders.  
'Oh... Isn't that Wufei? He's heading over here. I think he wants to talk with you.'  
Duo paled and stepped quickly back from Sally.  
'Gah- I've got to hide! Pardon me Sal- I'll see you later!'  
In a panic, Duo turned and ran. He missed the smile of satisfaction that passed the tall, blonde woman's lips.  
'I'll see you Duo Maxwell,' Sally murmured as her eyes followed the young man before he disappeared into a maze of corridors beyond the nearby elevators. 'Later.'

Fin.


End file.
